


All He's Got

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-12
Updated: 2008-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry counts his blessings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He's Got

**Title:** All He's Got  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry counts his blessings.  
 **Word Count:** ~700  
 **Genre:** Fluffy, _fluffy_ romance  
 **Warnings:** You saw the part about fluffy romance, right? I am serious, do not click if diabetic (or if you are, take your insulin). Oh, and a strong suggestion of MPreg.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/profile)[**hd_fluff**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/) 's prompt: Sunshine on a cloudy day. Lyrics from the song "My Girl" are by Smokey Robinson and Ronald White.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/), to whom I had to administer extra insulin. ;)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
*Lyrics to “My Girl” by Smokey Robinson and Ronald White

~

All He's Got

~

_I’ve got sunshine on a cloudy day_

“I can’t believe that on the only free weekend we have, it’s decided to sodding rain,” Draco growled.

Harry shook his head. “Bloody unpredictable British weather,” he muttered. “I guess this makes a picnic out of the question?”

Draco looked at him. “What do you think?” he asked sarcastically. “Of course it does! There is no way I’m going to sit outside on soggy grass and mud as we dodge raindrops and eat wet sandwiches...”

Harry held up a hand. “All right! I was just checking.” Moving closer, he smiled. “Time for plan B then, I suppose.”

“Plan B?” Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What exactly is plan B?”

“It’s where we have our picnic indoors.” Harry gestured and the furniture moved, clearing a large space in the centre of the room. A fluffy blanket spread itself out on the floor and a picnic basket flew from the kitchen, settling onto the blanket.

Draco grinned and Harry’s breath caught in his throat. “Curried chicken sandwiches?” he asked, walking over to the impromptu picnic area.

Harry nodded. “Mm hm, and strawberries. All your favourites.”

“Brilliant.”

As they sat together, feeding each other and eventually making love right there in their living room, Harry thought this was better than the sunniest of days.

~

_When it’s cold outside, I’ve got the month of May._

“Someone needs to fire the Wizarding Weather Service,” Draco grumbled, huddling beneath his blanket.

“It’s not their fault that it’s cold,” Harry murmured.

“It’s bloody August. It’s supposed to be warm! Where it gets off being forty degrees--”

Harry chuckled and walked over to the settee. “Budge up,” he said, slipping in next to Draco and wrapping the blanket around both of them.

With a sigh, Draco proceeded to wrap himself around Harry.

“Better?” Harry asked eventually.

“Mm,” Draco murmured drowsily. “It’ll do.”

Harry grinned. No matter how cold it was, he could always count on Draco to keep him warm.

~

_Well, I guess you'll say. What can make me feel this way? My girl._

“Why are you with me?”

Harry looked up. “What?”

Draco was chewing his bottom lip, staring at him. “Why are you with me?” he repeated. “Everyone thought you were going to end up with Ginevra Weasley, me included.”

Harry set aside his book and stood up, walking over to the chair where Draco was sitting. “What’s this about?” he asked, settling in Draco’s lap.

“It could so easily have been different,” Draco said softly. “If you hadn’t saved me from Fiendfyre, if you hadn’t defended me in our eighth year at Hogwarts, if we hadn’t both decided to apply to the Auror corps, if we hadn’t ended up on the same team--”

“But we _did_ do all those things,” Harry said. “And they led us to the point we’re at now, in love with each other and bonded.”

“Do you ever regret not going the conventional route?”

Harry shook his head and laid his cheek against Draco’s neck, breathing in his scent. “Oh, Draco. I could never regret what we have. You’re probably the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

He could feel the curve of Draco’s smile against his forehead and he whispered, “What brought this on?”

“Just wondering if you regret the chance to have a family.”

“Never.” Harry raised his head and kissed Draco deeply. “You’re all the family I could ever need.”

Draco smiled. “What if I told you there was still a chance we could have a family?”

Harry blinked. “What?”

“Severus has come up with a potion that will allow a wizard to carry a baby.” Draco looked nervous. “I reserved a vial for us, just in case you might want to try--”

Harry whooped, cutting off Draco’s hesitant words. “We can have a baby?”

“Yes, it’s poss--”

All words ceased as Harry proceeded to show Draco exactly how he felt about the idea. And when, nine months later, he and Draco welcomed their daughter into the world, he felt his heart expand wider than he’d ever thought possible.

“Our baby girl,” he whispered, nuzzling Draco’s cheek as they both cradled her in their arms. “She’s perfect.”

“Mm,” Draco murmured sleepily. “Naturally. She’s a Malfoy.”

Harry grinned. “And so are you.”

Draco cracked one eye open. “You’d best believe it. But just so you know, you’re having the next one.”

Placing a kiss atop Draco’s head, Harry nodded. He would happily do anything for his guy and now his girl. All was well.

~


End file.
